


Royal Flush

by Sheepie



Series: Poker Night [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eggsy the bicycle, Good guy Whiskey, M/M, Multi, Threesome, poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Harry and Eggsy host a monthly poker game where three or four guests are invited over to their home. Tonight, Agents Whiskey and Tequila are invited. Whiskey discovers that this isn't just a normal game of poker, and the stakes aren't just for money. Winner gets a chance to share in a night of passion with Harry and Eggsy.Oh, and Eggsy is beneath the table sucking off the winner of each hand.Whiskey's never been to a game like this before.





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> I saw a gif set from some porno and had to write it.
> 
> I regret nothing.

            It had become a bit of a tradition for them, if that was the best word for it. Once a month Harry hosted a poker game and invited three to four Kingsman over to his home. Merlin was a regular to the games—and a ferocious, cunning player at that—and Percival had frequented poker nights. Roxy even made the occasional—albeit rare—appearance. Tristian and Kay were favorites.

            Harry’s poker night was notorious, and it wasn’t just because it gave the agents a chance to spend time with Arthur outside of work hours.

            No, it was a popular event because during the game Eggsy hunkered beneath the velvet-top table and serviced the winner of the hand. While they played for money during the games, the real prize wasn’t of monetary value, but a chance for Harry to share Eggsy.

            Most nights, Harry won. He was after all Kingsman’s best poker player. Percival and Merlin were in competition for who took the mantle as second best player, and had become regular participants in Harry’s and Eggsy’s bedroom.

            Tonight’s game was special. As a sign of good faith, Harry had extended an invite to Agents Tequila and Whiskey, who were visiting Kingsman HQs.

            The night started like many of the other nights, with refreshments served and cards dealt out. They were into their fifth hand, with Harry having won four so far. Merlin had just claimed victory over the most recent deal and he leaned back in his seat, one hand beneath the table.

            His expression never changed from his normal stoic look. The only hint that there was anything out of the normal going on was shallow breathing and the occasional flex of his arm.

            Harry observed Merlin for a while, trying to read his eyes as he reviewed his cards. Over the thirty plus years that Harry had known Merlin, he’d come to discover the cracks in Merlin’s otherwise masterful poker face. There were the small ticks that gave away his thoughts, and it was enough to tell Harry that Merlin wouldn’t be winning this hand.

            Tequila shifted in his seat, glaring around the table over his cards. His gaze lingered on Merlin. He tapped a finger against his cards, but otherwise made no comment to Merlin’s distraction.

            It was all part of the game. They all knew Eggsy was there, naked beneath the table, wearing nothing but a personalized butt plug, sucking on Merlin’s cock with deep convulsions in his throat, but none of them said anything. It was part of the illusion, the fun of it all—Eggsy was merely an object, a dealer of pleasure, a slave to their wants, and nothing more.

            It was what he wanted.

            It was what Harry wanted.

            And for tonight? It was what the other three men wanted.

            A slow smirk slid across Tequila’s face and his eyes flashed with victory.

            “Read them and weep, boys,” Tequila announced and displayed his cards. Four aces and an eight were laid on the table, next to his glass of whiskey.

            “That’s a good hand boyo,” Merlin praised, and Harry didn’t miss the slight puffing of Tequila’s chest as he preened under the words—it was the same body language Eggsy adapted when Harry doled out compliments and praise. “If ye were playing with yer nan.”

            Tequila deflated as Merlin fanned out his cards on the table, revealing a straight flush of clubs.

            “Shit,” Tequila hissed and glared at the cards.

Harry considered his full house, then set his cards down and admitted defeat. “It seems lady luck has turned her back on me.”

Merlin reached for the pot, but Jack laid his cards down and announced with a triumphant grin, “Don’t tip your hat yet, my friend.”

Merlin sat back, frowning at Jack’s royal flush.

“So, you Yankees can play cards,” Merlin said.

“Among other things.” Whiskey grinned.

Merlin pushed back his seat and tucked himself away, his cock still relatively hard. Eggsy didn’t come out from under the table, though Harry could hear him crawl to where Whiskey sat. Whiskey shoved his chair back and stood.

            He unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his jeans. He hadn’t worn underwear. He fished out a dark, dusky cock, a thatch of dark curls visible. He took his seat and scooted forward. From where Harry sat, he could watch Whiskey feed Eggsy his cock, which Eggsy swallowed with a hungry moan.

            Whiskey hissed and carded a hand in Eggsy’s short tresses, pulling him closer until his nose was smashed against the triangle of pubic hair. Eggsy clutched onto his thick, jean clad thighs and moaned again.

            “I believe it’s your deal Merlin,” Harry said, drawing everyone’s attention back to the game.

            Whiskey let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward and dragged his winning chips over to his pile. Tequila pouted, passing Merlin his cards. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t getting sucked or because he hadn’t won a game yet.

            “Perhaps Merlin should give you private lessons, Michael,” Harry suggested.

            Tequila shot Merlin a challenging look. “I’m looking to win.”

            “Then perhaps ye should stop playing like shite,” Merlin suggested, meeting Tequila’s glare. Harry was shocked his wall paper hadn’t started peeling from the heat radiating between them.

            “Merlin is an excellent—albeit strict—teacher,” Harry continued, idly stacking his chips. “I’m sure you could learn a thing or two from him.”

            “Lesson one, stop biting your lip every time ye get a good card,” Merlin said.

            Tequila pursed his mouth, which Harry would admit that he had a pair of lush lips, ones that were designed to be sealed around a cock. “I don’t—”

            “Aye, ye do. Every time.”

            Merlin dealt out the cards and the game continued.

            Whiskey won the next three hands, before Tequila finally won one. Harry watched Jack flex his fingers around Eggsy’s neck before he let him go. Hunger simmered in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Eggsy’s cheeks had grown flushed, his eyes glazed over. He twisted around and crawled under the table to Tequila, who gleefully produced his cock for Eggsy to swallow.

            “Careful lad, ye don’t want to shoot your load early,” Merlin said, his gaze fixed on his hand.

            Tequila flushed and glared at Merlin. “Don’t worry, gramps. I can handle him, better then you.”

            Merlin raised a single eyebrow. While his expression never changed, Harry didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened. It was time to wrap the evening up.

            “Last hand,” Harry announced.

            Tequila let out a shaky breath, one of his hands shooting under the table.

            “What do ye say lad?”

            Tequila blinked, his concentration wavering between his cards and Eggsy. Harry knew just how distracting Eggsy’s mouth could be, how his tongue could find every sensitive nerve, and how his throat constricted just right to create the perfect vacuum.

            “Lad?” Merlin repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching.

            “Huh?” Tequila looked up from his cards.

            “Looks like Tequila can’t play under pressure, huh Jack?” Merlin chuckled. “Are ye trading out?”

            “No, stay,” Tequila grumbled, his words broken by a low moan.

            New cards were exchanged around the table, the ante was raised, and eventually Tequila folded, his focus solely on Eggsy.

            He clutched the back of Eggsy’s head and rocked into his welcoming mouth. The sound of Tequila’s low moans oscillated over them, a pleasant background noise as they pondered their hands.

            “Fuck, yeah,” Tequila hissed.

            “Straight,” Merlin announced, revealing his cards.

            “I’ve beat you, Full House,” Harry said and turned his cards over.

            “Sorry fellas,” Jack said and fanned his cards across the table. “Another Royal Flush. Lady luck is on my side tonight.”

            “Shite,” Merlin cursed. “Well, I know when I’ve been beat. Good game, Jack.”

            “I do believe that declares you the victor,” Harry said. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for the turn of events.

            Harry knew while he’d been away, Whiskey had caught Eggsy’s attention back in America. They’d been flirting on and off for some time now, but Eggsy remained faithful. His fidelity was one of his many positive attributes, but it was also one of his vices. As much as Eggsy wanted Whiskey, he’d never ask for him.

            So, it was up to Harry to make the arrangements. Harry had learned early on in their relationships that he couldn’t say no to Eggsy. All the boy had to do was look at him and Harry was putty in his hands. Now Harry could give Eggsy the one thing he’d truly been wanting.

            It wasn’t a hardship for Harry, either. He knew what kind of specimen Whiskey was, and he’d seen his raw power, his animalistic magnetism, and what he could do with a rope. Harry could appreciate a man of Jack’s quality.

            A broken moan jarred Harry from his thoughts. Tequila held Eggsy’s head in place as he came, and Eggsy, his darling boy, buried his nose deep into the sandy blond curls, his throat convulsing as he swallowed the load.

            As soon as Tequila sagged in his chair, Eggsy lifted off him, licking his lips. Tequila panted, looking down at Eggsy with a dopey smile.

            “That’s quite the mouth ya have on ya.”

            “So I’ve been told,” Eggsy said, his voice rough from the abuse his throat had been taking all night. His raspy cadence sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

            The fun had only just begun.

            “Merlin, would you and Tequila like the guest room?” Harry asked.

            Merlin shook his head and stood. “Nae. I think I’ll return home.”

            Tequila blinked up at Merlin from under his long lashes. “Without taking care of that?” He tipped his chin in the direction of Merlin’s prominent bulge.

            “You’re free to take care of it if ye want, lad,” Merlin stated, straight-faced.

            Tequila’s cheeks flushed and his damp cock twitched against his thigh. “Yeah?”

            “Aye, but that means you’re coming back with me. And I’m going to teach ye what I do to little boys with smart mouths.”  
            Tequila swallowed visibly, but he shifted eagerly in his seat and shot back snottily, “I doubt ya could handle me, gramps.”

            Merlin scoffed. “Lad, when I’m through with ye, your arse will have more red stripes than the American flag.”

            Tequila shuddered and stood, tucking himself away. Harry smiled to himself and rose to his feet. “Eggsy, darling, be a good boy and show our winner to the bedroom.”

            Eggsy crawled out from under the table on his hands and knees. Whiskey watched him, his gaze predatory. Eggsy smiled, that nymphic little twist of his mouth that could send any man to his knees, and stood.

            “This way,” Eggsy said and started for the stairs, his backside to them. It provided a nice view of the golden butt plug nestled between his cheeks, the Kingsman insignia printed on the flared base.

            Merlin shook his head, grumbling, “I can’t believe I agreed to having that made.”

            “Don’t act like you haven’t used one of them before,” Harry said and showed Merlin and Tequila to the door. “Thank you for coming, gentlemen. Winnings will be divvied out in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

            “Ye too,” Merlin said with a knowing smile. He reached up and squeezed the back of Tequila’s neck. “Come, lad.”

            To Harry’s surprise, Tequila followed without a word, eagerly trailing behind Merlin.

            Harry shut and locked the door behind them. He returned to the living room, where the table had been set up, and busied himself with cleaning, allowing Eggsy and Whiskey some time alone.

* * * *

            All night Eggsy had sated himself on cock, taking his fill. The only person to come was Tequila, but that wasn’t uncommon during these poker games. Rarely did Eggsy suck a guest to completion. Usually that reward was saved for the victor who joined him and Harry after the other guests left.

            He’d been praying all night that Whiskey would secure his win. While he enjoyed Merlin as a partner, he much preferred to be with Whiskey. Besides, he knew the not-so-secret crush Merlin harbored for the younger American agent.

            Jack watched him from the doorway, his gaze burning across Eggsy’s back as he climbed onto the bed. Eggsy bent at the waist, leaning down so his arse raised high into the air, and spread his knees across the comforter.

            “Are you going to join me?” Eggsy asked, looking over his shoulder. “Or are you just going to watch?”

            “Depends,” Jack said.

            “On what?” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow. “Do you want a written invitation? Because Harry does have stationary for that.”

            Whiskey opened his mouth, one finger raised, and then snapped his mouth closed with a shake of his head. “I’m not even going to ask what he has stationary like that for.”

            “Probably best.”

            “This a game you and Harry play often?”

            Eggsy turned around, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The position pushed the plug deeper and he shifted to get comfortable. Obviously, they weren’t going to just jump right into things, and he felt a little stupid talking to Jack from over his shoulder.

            “For about the last year,” Eggsy said, the first tendrils of doubt beginning to spread through his stomach. “Why, this a problem? I thought Harry told you what to expect when he invited you.”

            “He did,” Jack confirmed.

            “So… what’s the problem? Do you not want to?” The thought shouldn’t hurt like it did. Eggsy’s stomach dropped and he suddenly became conscious of his nakedness. He pulled the edge of the comforter over his lap to cover himself somewhat. “I just—well, we thought you were interested. But if you aren’t.”

            “I am,” Jack said, in that same ambiguous tone.

            Eggsy scowled. “Then what’s the reason you’re over there and not over here with me?”

            “Because I want to know where we stand when this is over,” Jack said. “For you and Harry this is a game, and for everyone else that comes through that may be fine. But it isn’t for me.”

            Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath.

            He loved Harry. Christ, did he love Harry. He would lay down his life for him without even blinking, if it ever called for it. No one had ever made Eggsy feel the way Harry did, at least, not until Whiskey had waltzed into his life.

            At first Eggsy had thought the small bubbling feelings in his gut were just products of his misery and the fact that Whiskey showed up at one of his lowest points—just as Harry had. But even after Harry’s return and their relationship was established, the complicated cocktail of lust and happiness and something between like and love hadn’t vanished. It only grew, a bad case of indigestion.

            And now here Eggsy was, sitting on the edge of the bed while Harry tidied up downstairs, Jack standing at the door with guarded hope in his eyes.

            Eggsy wanted to say that it wasn’t for him too, but he couldn’t. Not without Harry. Because as much as he wanted to be with Jack, as much as he’d like to see where things could go and discover how deep his feelings are, he wouldn’t do it if it meant losing Harry.

            “I think we should wait for Harry,” Eggsy murmured.

            Jack nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.”

* * * *

            It may have been naïve for Jack to come into this with the foreknowledge of what would transpire. Harry hadn’t spoken plainly about the night’s entertainment and Merlin had vouched for him. For everyone else, tonight was a success. Merlin had enjoyed himself, even if he lost, and Tequila had obviously stopped caring about winning the game as soon as Eggsy got his lips around his cock. He was sure some of Harry’s and Eggsy’s other frequent guests would never complain or pass on an opportunity.

            Yet here Jack was, not taking what was so readily handed to him, what he’d longed for, for so long.

            Really the only person to blame was Jack himself. Harry and Eggsy never tried to make this more than what they’d told him. They hadn’t lied or hidden anything. They’d explained quite clearly how the game worked and what Jack would get from it.

            But Harry had also made it clear that when the night was over and Jack went home, that was it. That would be as far as their intimate relationship went until the next time Jack got lucky enough to garner an invite to one of Harry’s infamous poker games.

            He was a fool for not pinning Eggsy to the bed that very moment and ravishing him within an inch of his life.

            But as much as he ached to be balls deep in Eggsy, to watch him break and come undone under him, to savor the sound of his soft cries and needy pleas, Jack couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away afterward.

            Eggsy watched him with a look of confusion and sadness. He’d used a pillow and the edge of the comforter to cover himself up, and it was a shame.

            Harry came up to the room a few minutes later and stopped in the doorway.

            “What’s this? I’d thought you’d begin without me—you needn’t wait,” Harry said, slightly amused. His gaze drifted over to Eggsy, who avoided eye contact and frowned. “Eggsy, darling?”

            The endearment was like a stone being thrown right at Jack. He flinched and inched backwards.

            This was a mistake.

            “Could you hand me my robe, Harry?” Eggsy mumbled, his face red. It became increasingly obvious that Eggsy was no longer comfortable in his nakedness. He withdrew further on the bed, like he was trying to hide from the world.

            It made Jack sick to know he caused that.

            “Of course,” Harry said, shooting Jack a worried look. He vanished briefly into the bathroom and then returned with a dark navy robe, which he passed to Eggsy. “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

            Eggsy pulled on the robe and secured the belt tightly around his waist. “Jack decided he didn’t want to do this, that’s all.”

            “Oh?” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. Harry turned to face Jack. “I was under the impression you were a willing participant. Did either Eggsy or I say something to dissuade or upset you?”

            Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t even be mad at Harry; he was too much of a fucking gentleman.

            He wanted to hate Harry for having what he couldn’t, for taking Eggsy when Jack had been so close to having him himself.

            Jack had been well on his way to romancing Eggsy during the Poppy case when Harry had made his miraculous return. As soon as Eggsy learned of Harry being alive, everyone else had faded to the background. Jack usually wasn’t one to give up so easily, but he could see just how much Eggsy loved Harry and vice versa. He wasn’t one to stand in the way of that.

            “No,” Jack said, trying to catch Eggsy’s gaze.

            “Then may I ask what changed your mind?” Harry pressed.

            _I’m in love with Eggsy._

“I just realized this isn’t my kind of game, that’s all.” Jack forced a smile and tipped his head. “Sorry to muddle up your plans.”

            “I see,” Harry said, reminding Jack of his father when he was disappointed. “Well, that’s a shame. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have placed you in this uncomfortable situation.”

            “Didn’t realize it myself until just now,” Jack said, which wasn’t a lie. He thought he could go through with it. But he’d been wrong.

            “Well, I can show you to the door,” Harry said. “I apologize again, Jack.”

            Jack swallowed and glanced at Eggsy, who’d hunkered down into himself, turned away. Shame radiated off him in waves.

            “It’s… no problem,” Jack said with a sigh and turned around to follow Harry out.

            Harry paused halfway through the door. “There is one thing, though.”

            Jack stopped mid-step.

            Harry turned around to face him. “Eggsy had been looking forward to tonight, you see. Not just because of the fun we have with our little game, but because you would be joining us.” Harry looked to Eggsy, who peeked over his shoulder at them. “I know you thought I didn’t know, but really darling, you should realize you can’t hide anything from me.”

            Jack frowned, looking between them. It felt like he was encroaching on a private moment.

            “He won’t come out and say it because of me, but Eggsy has held a candle for you since his first trip to America, Jack.”

            “What?” Jack’s skin prickled.

            “Eggsy, come here darling,” Harry ordered. While his tone was gentle, there was a firmness to it that broached no room for argument. He held out his hand expectantly.

Eggsy obediently stood and walked over, accepting the hand. The robe he wore was slightly too large, and it fell off one of his broad shoulders, revealing creamy flesh that Jack wanted to kiss. His mouth salivated at the sight.

“We probably should have said something before this—but I’d thought this would be a good way to ease into the subject, to allow both you and Eggsy a chance to explore, before we sat down and talked. I realize now that it had been a mistake.”

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Eggsy asked.

Jack wanted to know too.

“If you’re interested Jack, I’d like to ask you to be in a relationship with us—whether exclusively sexual or other, it’s up to you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy grabbed onto Harry’s arm and squeezed. “What are you doing?”

“Come now, darling. I may be old, but I’m not blind. I see how you watch him,” Harry said, no malice in his voice. “I only want you happy, and if that means welcoming another into our lives to do so, well than I’m open to trying it. That is, if Jack is willing.”

Jack’s head spun. His mind was caught on a loop between relationship and exclusively sexual.

“I’m sorry, did you just ask me out?” Jack asked.

Eggsy eyed Harry a little longer, before wedging himself between them. He let go of Harry and took Jack’s hand. Jack looked from their joined hands to Eggsy’s eyes.

“Will you go out with us, Jack?” Eggsy asked, looking up at him from under golden eyelashes.

Fuck.

Jack could never say no time him.

“I…” Of all the situations to be put into.

“I know it’s unconventional,” Harry started.

“I care about you,” Eggsy added. He squeezed Jack’s hand. “You said this wasn’t just a game for you, and it isn’t for me. I love Harry, but I also care about you, and I want to give this a shot.”

When Jack still didn’t say anything, his brain short circuiting, Eggsy’s grip grew slack. His shoulders slumped and he added, as if a final plea, “I can be good, I promise.”

Jack finally snapped back to reality. He wrapped his hand around the back of Eggsy’s neck and hauled him forward, their mouths slotting together. He kissed Eggsy with every ounce of desire and want he’d been harboring for over a year.

Eggsy was shorter by a good few inches, forcing him to stand on his toes to meet Jack halfway. Firm hands gripped both sides of Jack’s face as Eggsy eagerly returned the kiss.

Jack licked his way past Eggsy’s lips. A thrill shot through him as Eggsy responded to each touch. He was firm and warm and alive beneath Jack’s hands, not a dream.

When Jack broke away, he looked at Harry. Even though Harry had given his consent, Jack still expected to see some flicker of jealousy across his face. All he found, though, was unbanked hunger blackening his eyes.

Eggsy attacked Jack’s neck while he was distracted, sucking a path along the curve of tendons, nuzzling against his fluttering pulse.

Jack squeezed the back of his neck to still him and said, “Okay. We can try this.”

Harry nodded with a small smile.

“Should we talk about things now?” Eggsy asked, still wrapped around Jack.

“Much as I think that’s a good idea, I don’t think I’ll be any good to you now,” Jack admitted, his cock once more hard and aching. Eggsy grinned against his neck.

“Well, shall we get back to the fun then?” Harry gestured towards the bed. “Winner gets preference for position.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. He’d nearly forgotten about the poker game he won. He trailed a hand down Eggsy’s spine, the plush robe velvety against his fingertips.

“My choice, eh?” That could be dangerous. “Anything I want?”

“We have our limits, but otherwise yes,” Harry said.

He nodded. Another thing they’d need to go over when this was all said and done. He didn’t plan on anything extreme, at least not tonight, but in the future, he’d like to see how far things could go.

“To be honest, I’d just like to fuck you, Corazon,” Jack said, tipping Eggsy’s head back so he was forced to look at him.

Eggsy smiled, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink—how far down did the blush go? It vanished into his robe—and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Jack returned the smile, stroking Eggsy’s sharp jaw. He glanced at Harry. “Mind if I take lead?”

“Not at all.” Harry walked over to the bed and withdrew a bottle from the night stand. He set the lubricant down. “I didn’t get to fully enjoy Eggsy’s mouth this evening, so I’ll take my fill there.”

Eggsy shuddered against Jack. He grinned and nuzzled the side of Eggsy’s head, nosing his way to his ear. “You like that, Corazon? Knowing you’re of use to us?”

He wasn’t blind. From the moment he met Eggsy, he could see he carried a massive chip on his shoulder. Eggsy thrived for praise and acceptance. He suspected that Eggsy had turned to Harry for guidance before V-Day, and after, even as an agent, Eggsy had looked to Jack in America. It was often to the point that Eggsy venerated men like Harry and himself, and while Jack wasn’t necessarily a man who sought worship and power, he got light headed knowing that he was someone’s sun.

“On your hands and knees, like a good boy,” Jack instructed and gently pushed Eggsy towards the bed.

Eggsy untied his robe and let it slip from his shoulders. The blue velvet glided across creamy skin, revealing a mole speckled back. Eggsy climbed onto the bed and bent at the waist, resting his weight on his forearms. The position provided a view of the golden anal plug nestled between his cheeks.

Harry got onto the bed in front of Eggsy, naked, and spread his legs. Eggsy drew closer, until he could nuzzle Harry’s thickening cock.

Jack wouldn’t deny that Harry was a handsome man. He was cut from a fine cloth, all sinewy muscle and legs. Beneath the whip chord limbs, though, was a raw strength and elegant power that slumbered like a sleeping jaguar.

Jack tipped his head in consideration—maybe he could convince Harry to let him fuck him some time. He was curious to feel those legs wrapped around his head.

Harry carded his hand through Eggsy’s hair and pulled his head up. Jack retrieved the lubricant and stepped behind Eggsy. He swiped his hand down the smooth curve of his behind and cupped his bollocks, weighing their impressive size.

He could spend hours just touching and exploring Eggsy’s body, finding every little spot that made him gasp and sigh, shudder in ecstasy, and weep with need. Was Eggsy vocal or quiet? Jack banked on vocal. There was no way a boy with his smart mouth could be quiet in bed.

Did he wake the neighbors or could he control himself?

There was only one way to find out.

Jack grabbed the flared base of the plug with two fingers and withdrew it. It had a meaty circumference of 5.7 inches and the insertion length of 3.75 inches. It wasn’t the largest plug Jack had ever used—and he doubted it was the largest for Harry and Eggsy—but it left Eggsy nice and gaping, his rosy ring puffy and wide, slicked with the residual lubricant on the plug.

Jack traced a finger around the rim of his hole and Eggsy moaned against Harry’s palm. Harry used the opportunity to feed Eggsy his thumb, forcing him to take it deep and suck it.

Eggsy’s hole twitched under Jack’s touch. Inspired by Harry, Jack feed his thumb to Eggsy’s hole and watched it get swallowed in the tight heat.

“We’re going to fill you up, darling,” Harry said, fucking his thumb into Eggsy’s mouth. “Would you like that?”

Eggsy moaned in response.

Jack slipped his thumb out and grabbed the lubricant. He coated his fingers and poured a few dribbles onto Eggsy’s greedy hole, then slipped two digits in, testing the resistance. Eggsy fucked back onto his hand like a piston even before Jack had fully inserted his fingers.

“Is he always this eager?” Jack asked, marveling at the way Eggsy’s hips undulated against his hand.

“Yes, if you couldn’t tell from downstairs, he’s a bit of a glutton for cock. Can’t seem to get enough of it.” Harry stroked Eggsy’s cheek fondly. “I’ve been entertaining the idea of just inviting the lads over to fuck him, fill him up with cum, get him nice and loose. I think he’d like to be used nothing more than a receptacle for us to release into—wouldn’t you my darling?”

Harry’s thumb slipped from Eggsy’s mouth. “Fuck yeah,” Eggsy groaned.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him between his shoulders. “What about Harry and I take you at once? Would that be good, Corazon? Both our cocks splitting you open?”

Eggsy picked up the pace of his hips, jack hammering himself onto Jack’s fingers. “Yeah, yeah, fuck give it to me. Want you both.”

Jack chuckled. Oh, they would be having fun.

Jack let Eggsy work himself on his fingers for a little longer, mostly teasing his prostate with the occasional graze of his fingertips. He finally set his hand on Eggsy’s hip to still him and withdrew his fingers.

Eggsy moaned in protest, sticking his ass higher into the air.

“Easy,” Jack said, stroking Eggsy’s flank. “You’re not paying attention to Harry, darling. Show him some love.”

Harry chuckled and shifted in front of Eggsy, who leaned forward until his lips brushed against the crown of Harry’s cock. Jack enjoyed the show—Eggsy was a man who knew his way around a cock. Jack had been on the receiving end of his skilled mouth, but he hadn’t gotten to watch as Eggsy worked. Now he could see the way Eggsy’s cheeks hollowed, how his face flushed, and his eyes glazed over as if he’d shot into a high.

Harry cupped the back of Eggsy’s head to guide him lower, forcing Eggsy to take him all. “That’s it darling,” Harry encouraged.

Jack picked up the lubricant, but hesitated. “Condoms?”

Harry blinked, his brows knitting together as he processed Jack’s question. “Nightstand.”

Jack nodded and retrieved a square foil. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his cock, then dribbled a decent amount of lube. Slicked and ready, he saddled up behind Eggsy and took his hips in both hands.

Eggsy groaned, the sound garbled with his mouth full. Jack lined himself up and eased in, watching as his fat cock head breached Eggsy’s hole.

Jack hissed, sinking forward at an excruciating pace, savoring the tight heat that slowly wrapped around him.

When he finally bottomed out, he stopped, taking a moment to steady his breathing. Eggsy whined around Harry’s cock. Jack couldn’t see his face, but he bet Eggsy’s expression was petulant.

“Focus darling,” Harry ordered, squeezing the back of Eggsy’s neck.

It was beautiful to watch Harry guide Eggsy, using only the gentlest tone and softest hand to direct his pace and keep his focus. Eggsy focused on his work, and soon Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and a breathy moan escaped him that Jack felt straight in his gut.

_Oh._

Jack gave a tentative thrust, his attention split between Harry’s blissed out expression and the graceful motion of Eggsy’s head.

He started to thrust in time with Eggsy’s movements, slow and steady, letting Eggsy’s focus on his current task, while savoring the slick heat that fit him like a glove.

Harry pulled at Eggsy’s hair, drawing him close, and gave a low moan of warning. He tensed beneath Eggsy, and Eggsy stiffened.

A moment later, Eggsy lifted off Harry. Harry sagged back and against the bed and drew Eggsy’s face up for a tender kiss.

Jack slammed into Eggsy, punching a broken moan from him.

His steady pace turned into a fierce fuck, and all Eggsy could do was hold onto Harry as he took all of Jack.

Jack grunted, his breathing coming out in short pants as he dragged Eggsy against him. He wanted to consume him. He wanted to break Eggsy apart, to leave him a beautiful, glorious mess. Jack laid himself across Eggsy’s back, wrapping one arm around his waist, and then other around his neck, using the leverage to pull Eggsy even tighter against him.

He scraped his teeth along the shell of Eggsy’s ear and growled. “Fuck, you feel so good Corazon.”

Eggsy cried out. Jack licked the length of his jaw and pressed his lips against his temple. Pressure built in the base of his stomach and tightened his balls. It was a lit fuse growing shorter. He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock, using the precum as slick so he could jerk him off.

Harry stroked Eggsy’s face and encouraged, “Come darling, show us how much you love Jack’s cock.”

Eggsy sobbed. He came in short spurts into Jacks’ hand. Jack cupped his palm, catching it all. He brought his hand around, sticky with Eggsy’s cum, and held it in front of his face. With a forceful thrust, he growled into his ear, “Clean it.”

            Eggsy licked at Jack’s palm, lapping up the mess.

            Jack stiffened behind him and came.

            “Fuck,” he moaned, wrung out and satisfied.

            When the last of his orgasm tapered off, he slumped over Eggsy and kissed his sweaty shoulder.

            Eggsy sagged onto the bed with a grunt. “Oi, you’re heavy you know.”

            Jack chuckled. “Sorry darling, but I don’t think I can feel my legs right now.”

            Eggsy whined and elbowed him. “Up.”

            Jack obeyed and dragged himself off Eggsy, flopping down on the bed beside Harry, who watched with an amused expression.

            Eggsy crawled up between them and snuggled into the pile. He looked like a content cat, and Jack considered making a quip about getting his cream.

            “Happy darling?” Harry asked.

            “Very,” Eggsy said.

            “So, you were serious? Before? You want to give this,” Jack gestured between the three of them, “a try?”

            “I do,” Eggsy said.

            “We both do, Jack,” Harry said and reached across Eggsy to take Jack’s hand. “I think you’ll find that we can both make you very happy.”

            Jack looked forward to finding out.


End file.
